Forever Dreams
by DarkLilac
Summary: Zachary has always been in Ami's dreams.Ami is the kind of girl that Zachary would never look at.What would happen if these unlikely pairs are thrown together and Zachary finds out the true meaning of 'beauty?
1. Prologue

I don't know if you guys would like it but just let me start off the first chappie. Then you can tell me if you would like me to continue or not.

Title: Forever Dreams

Author: DarkLilac

Summary: Ami Mizuno has always been an A+ student. Zachary has always been smart but reckless. He and his friends are always brewing trouble in school. So in a fit Zachary's father sends him to work along side Ami who was an assistant at the hospital. Ami is horrified. What if Zachary finds out that Ami has a crush on him? That she daydreams that one day Zachary might notice her?

**Prologue**

Moaning in distress Ami Mizuno cursed the sun as it crept quietly into her neat and well-organized room and woke her from her dreams. Blushing Ami remembered what or whom she had dreamed about. Sighing Ami thought,_ that would never happen. Only in dreams._ Stretching Ami got up to make coffee and breakfast for her mother and herself. Walking down to the kitchen Ami realized that today was Saturday. Sighing Ami knew that her best friends would never let her stay home on such a nice sunny day.

Rushing down the stairs and tying her hair up in a ponytail at the same time was Dr. Mizuno. She rushed down and grabbed the cup of coffee Ami had already set down for her.

"Oh! Thank you Ami! You sweet. I have to run! I'm going to miss my appointment. Have fun with your friends sweetie! I left my credit card in your purse so if you go shopping just use it okay? Just don't buy too muc

"Okay. Bye mom."

Right after her mother left the phone rang.

"Hello? Mizuno residence."

"Hey Ami! Can you walk down to Serena's house? Makoto, Rei, and I are already there and we can't wake Serena up even though it's already 9am. I need to get to those discounts at the mall! Please hurry up!"

Laughing softly Ami said,"Sure Minako. I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

Throwing on her ice blue jacket and running a brush through her uncommonly short bluish hair Ami smiled, satisfied at the way she looked. She wasn't crazy about her looks since she knew all her friends outshone her in that category but she still didn't want to go out looking like she just got out of bed. While Ami was jogging down the street towards Serena's house out of the corner of her eye she spotted Zachary and his group of friends. Sighing Ami wondered if he even noticed her besides asking her what class they had next. Shaking that thought out of her head Ami concentrated on her first priority. Ami's top priority was to get to Serena's house.

Meanwhile Zachary was busy being mad at his father.

"Damn it! I can't believe that my dad want's me to volunteer in a crappy hospital! I mean my grades are okay. Not like my grades are in the toilet like Jason's is! No offense Jason."

"Yeah right Zach. No offense my ass." Jason grumbled. "At least you're better off than me. My mom is thinking of getting me a tutor."

Putting out his cigarette Darien said in his cool and icy voice," Chill down Zachary. It's only for a few weeks."

Glaring at Darien, Zachary mumbled something about 'stupid friends' and 'pissed off dads'. Pushing his hair backwards and away from his gorgeous emerald eyes Zachary momentarily uses those gorgeous emerald eyes to glare at a certain raven haired guy.

A/N: Well. That's all there is. I don't think that I wish to spend a lot of time on something no one likes. I'm willing to take requests about what to write. Just put it in my reviews. Also a very important thing is I DON'T WRITE ANYTHING BUT STRAIGHT! Thank you! Also I may turn this into a series. If a lot of people like it so far than I may do one on all of the senshigeneral pairs. They are all going to be something like the "Forever" series.


	2. First Encounter

Thanks for reviewing Hieiashke! I really appreciate it. Anyways I'm really bored right now so I'm going to continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon. If I did I would be sitting in a hot tub on some island in the Caribbean.

**First Encounter**

"Hi Minako! I'm here," Ami announced as she ran up her group of friends standing outside of Serena's house throwing rocks at her window. Ami winced when she heard Serena's loud and earsplitting shriek. Thinking to herself,_ Ouch. Rei must have tried the ice water._

"Hey Ami! About time you got here! We're going to the mall today! My mom even gave me her credit card!"

"Umm…sure Minako…only if it isn't one of your hyperactive shopping expeditions then I'm happy to go."

Two hours later (That's how long it took to wake up Serena even after ice water)

"Minako! Can we go now? I'm hungry." Rei glared at Serena annoyed as it was Serena's fifth time in five minutes that Serena whined.

"I guess your right Sere. Let's go the arcade! Maybe Malachite might be there!"

Ami groaned as she heard the name of Minako's crush. Wherever Malachite was the whole gang was there including Zachary.

Lita noticed the way Ami groaned and cooed at her,"Awww…Ami doesn't want to see her beloved Zachary."

Blushing Ami nudged Lita in the side and 'shushed' her. Unfortunately for Ami the others already noticed.

"You know Ami if you talk to him you may be able to snag yourself a date with him." Minako remarked.

Rei grinned and said,"Right. Like it worked for you and Malachite."

"Shut up Rei!"

In the arcade Ami sighed in relief when she saw that Zachary and his friends were nowhere in sight. Minako sighed in resignment when she didn't see Malachite and his friends. Finally relaxing from that huge walking exercise known as Minako's shopping trips Ami stiffened again when she saw Zachary and his friends walk into the arcade.

"Yo Andrew! Wasup?" Throwing out a random greeting Jason winked at Rei which made her furious. Smirking Zachary shook his head. Jason never learned. Obviously the raven haired girl didn't like him so why bother trying? Enough girls throw themselves at him already. Taking a seat across from the table the girls were sitting in Zachary just leaned back into his chair tilting it on one leg and watched the daily scene unfold.

"Hey Rei. Got laid yet?" Jason said it with a smirk.

"Jason! You are an impudent, insufferable, stupid, obnoxious, arrogant…uh…umm…man!" Rei was raring to fight since she had been in a bad mood in the morning already. Serena had thrown a math textbook at her head after Rei dumped ice water all over Serena.

"And I think you're gorgeous." Jason said as he took his coke and paid Andrew the money.

"Rei calm down. You're making the table shake." Ami commented quietly.

"Yeah Rei. Ames got a point. Just inhale and exhale okay?" Lita said while trying to choke back a laughter that was already bubbling out of Serena and Minako.

Taking a deep breath Rei told her friends,"Thanks for the advice Lita. And Ames would you mind getting me a straw?" Then she turned to Jason and said,"And for you're information I'm a virgin."

Standing up Ami took a deep breath and walked timidly over to Zachary's table for a straw for Rei.

"Umm…can I get a straw please?" Blushing when Zachary checked her out.

Looking at the bluish haired girl in front of him Zachary noted in quick calculation that she wasn't too bad looking. She had pretty aqua eyes that was very expressive, that betrayed everything that she was feeling at the moment. Taking a straw from the can right in front of him he gave it to her. To test the waters when the girl they called Ami was taking the straw lightly from his outstretched hand Zachary gently brushed his thumb across her delicate knuckles. She looked shocked and stammered than blushed as she quickly took the straw and returned back to the safety of her circle of friends. Smirking Zachary closed his eyes and came to a conclusion that he had thought about, Ami Mizuno top student had a crush on him. That definitely made his day.

Walking back to her table Ami sighed in relief. Whenever she was around Zachary she always stammered and blushed. She concentrated on Rei and Jason's fight instead of the tension that was always there whenever she was around Zachary.

"Rei, I have a question for you." Jason said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Suspiciously Rei said,"What do you want to ask me Jason? Not that stupid 'knock knock' joke you told me last week.

"It's not. I wanted to ask you, would you be so kind and end my suffering and go to bed with me? I haven't bedded a single girl."

Rei smacked Jason and called him a pervert over and over again. Lita and Nephrite had to pull her off. Minako and Serena laughed so hard they almost fell off the chair. Ami giggled as she tried to contain her laughter. Darien and Malachite smirked at the way Jason tried to get to Rei and Zachary just laughed out loud.

Shaking with anger Rei commented to Jason,"Number one I am not going to bed with you and Number two I will never believe that you're a virgin Jason."

Rubbing his head he said,"Dear Rei I never said that. I meant that I haven't been with a girl since I met you."

Zachary commented,"Yeah right Jason. I just saw the O'Roarke girl walk out of your apartment today morning at like 5 in the morning. Her freakin' car needs to be fixed. It fuckin' woke me up."

Laughing Ami stood up to throw away her shake.

"I have to go. I've got to go help my mom at the hospital in about 10 minutes."

A/N:Don't worry. Zachary will have to work with Ami in the next chappie. So the romance would come around the fourth chappie. Thanks for reading! If you click on the little purple button you can leave me a review. Isn't that progress in technology?


	3. Second Encounter

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you check back soon. I want to update as often as possible. With the regents and state wide test coming up it's really hard so I hope you will bear through with me. After that I'll be free to write.

Disclaimer: Look in chapter two.

**Chapter 3-Second Encounter**

Glancing at her watch again Ami bit her lips in anticipation as she waited for the train to arrive. She was already 5 minutes behind schedule. Her mother really needed her there today. There was going to be new volunteers participating in the hospital and she needed to show them around. Rushing in when the train finally came, Ami sat down in the nearest seat. She smiled as she remembered the argument between Jason and Rei. They would make such a cute couple one day! If they didn't murder each other on their first date or Rei murder Jason. Finally arriving at the hospital Ami ran out of the train and towards the main entrance. The guard gave her a smile and Ami gave an identical one back as she rushed into the lobby. Skidding to a stop in front of the nurse Ami was directed towards her mother's office.

"I'm really sorry! The train was late so I had to wait longer than usual! I'm really sorry!" Apologizing profusely Ami tried to catch her breath at the same time. Dr. Mizuno smiled at her daughter and laughed softly.

"Ami it's fine. The volunteer group isn't even here yet."

Sighing in relief Ami sat down modestly into a cozy armchair in her mother's office. She automatically straightened when she heard voices in the hallway. Really mad at his dad for making such a stupid idea of volunteering Zachary gritted his teeth as he tried to stay calm. He usually wasn't a type of person to blast off into anger like Jason but he had his moments and this was one of them. Full of jitters Ami stood up to get a soda from the vending machine right outside of the office and then she heard someone coming down the hall. Thinking that it was just a nurse or doctor Ami ignored it.

Walking down the hall with a rain cloud over his head Zachary stopped in his tracks when he saw the blue haired girl from the arcade. For some reason unknown to Zachary he remembered her name. Her name was just as quiet and shy as she was, Ami. Smirking in a mischievous way Zachary strode down right behind her as she chooses her soda.

"Hello Ami," Zachary drawled out.

Dropping the soda and whipping around her accidentally punched Zachary in the nose.

"Oh shit! Damn! For a slip of a girl you sure hit hard!" Touching his nose gently Zachary winced. "I think you broke my nose Ami."

Blushing and frantic Ami apologized profusely. "I'm really sorry Zachary! I-I didn't know you we're going to be here! I thought that there was going to be volunteer groups coming! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Grinning that looked more like a grimace from the pain in his nose Zachary commented," Whoa Ami. Slow down. I never thought that you could talk so fast either. Or so fast. No harm done…well except for the nose."

Giggling Ami took a look at Zachary's so called broken nose and giggled again.

"What's so funny?"

"Zachary. You're father is a doctor and you don't even know if your nose is really broken or not. It's not. Trust me."

Zachary told Ami with a laughing look in his eyes, "You just punched me in the nose! You actually expect me to trust you? What if you're just saying that so you could get out of being sued?"

Laughing at the ridiculous idea Ami asked, "What are you doing here anyways? I don't think you came all the way to the hospital just to get a soda."

"I didn't. I'm supposed to be here to volunteer to work here. I have to follow a giggling freak around as she explains what everything is for."

Shocked Ami told him sternly, "I am NOT a giggling freak!"

Confused at why Ami was mad Zachary told her, "I never said you were. I said the girl giving me the tour would be."

Putting her fists on her hips Ami said crossly," Everybody says that you're smart and your grades say it too so I can't believe that you never figured this out. I AM the girl that is supposedly a giggling freak that is giving you the tour. "

Confused and dizzy from the information Ami just told him Zachary said," So you're saying that you're the one giving me the tour?"

Sighing in frustration Ami gritted out a 'yes'.

Zachary just looked at her stupidly. Then Ami's mother came out of her office and looked surprised.

"Oh. So guys met already. That's nice. Ami why don't you give Zachary the tour? I can't work with him so you'll have to teach him everything okay? And Zachary. Whatever is wrong with your nose?"

Politely saying and grimacing at the same time, "Nothing Dr. Mizuno. I just bumped into a wall when I turned too fast."

Nodding and smiling Dr. Mizuno walked towards the patients' ward. Sighing Ami started walking towards the lobby to start off with tour.

3 hours later (The hospital is really big. Like the ones in Manhattan, New York)

"Damn. This is one huge building. I can't believe they call this a hospital. This could be a baseball stadium with five floors." Out of breath of walking so much Zachary slumped onto a chair not in his usual grace and stared at Ami. Thinking to himself as he watched Ami busy herself with chatting to the woman standing behind the food counter, _if you think about it Ami Mizuno isn't so bad after all. She does have those very expressive aqua eyes of hers. Her hair looks so goddamn soft. And that goddamn pink lips of hers. Err…it's been taunting me since the tour started. I wonder If she'll taste like strawberries or honey. It had to be one of them. She looks so sweet._

Zachary was knocked out of his thoughts when Ami looked at him curiously with a faint blush on her cheeks. Dragging out a slow smile Zachary picked up the burger Ami had gotten for him he finished it in three bites as Ami just stared at him amazed.

"How did you do that? That burger was-was so big! How could you finish it in three bites?"

"It's called experience. Want to learn?" Hoping Ami would say 'yes' Zachary told her earnestly.

Ami blushed when she finally realized what Zachary was saying and shook her head 'no'. Zachary sighed and said," That's a pity. A real pity."

Confused on what he meant Ami just pushed the traitorous thought that Zachary Langston might actually be interested in **her**, quiet, plain Ami. Picking up her tray in silence Ami started towards the trash can. Zachary threw his garbage into the trash can by shooting it into the basket like he did in basketball. Then he jogged up to Ami and stood in back of her so when she turned around she was chest to chest with him. Ami blushed when she realized the position she was in. She didn't even realize he had sneaked up behind her. Tipping up her chin so she was forced to stare him in the eye Zachary told her,"Seriously Ami. Why don't you smile more? Mobility of your face makes you beautiful."

With that Zachary dropped his finger from Ami's chin. The minute Zachary let her go Ami dipped her head down as a smile spread across her face.

"Ami! You coming or are you going to stay here forever? I'll drive you home."

Ami was going to protest but Zachary picked up her knapsack and started towards the parking lot. Smiling Ami ran towards Zachary to get her knapsack. When Ami reached for it Zachary just exchanged it to the other shoulder with a smirk. Then with the free hand Zachary looped his arm casually over Ami's shoulders.

Dipping down Zachary whispered into her ear ,"You really do look gorgeous when you aren't acting like a statue." Then even surprising himself Zachary dipped down and snagged Ami's lips with his own. Ami's eyes widened with shock. Before she could even think about what to do Zachary was already dragging her off to his car.

That night Ami sat in bed with her diary. She really did have a lot of things to write about today. So many things happened in just 24 hours. Smiling Ami thought about what Zachary had said and done and blushed. She had a lot to tell her best friends. Picking up her pen Ami started to write,'Dear Diary,'

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I just put a little romance into it. Next chapter will be full blown. They won't confess their dying love yet though. Zachary doesn't even know he's in love with Ami! Ami just thinks that it's puppy love. Anyways I know some of you will say that Ami wouldn't smile when Zachary did something a couple would do but wouldn't you smile and jump with joy when your crush actually kissed you and called you beautiful?


	4. Cloud Nine

Sorry for leaving you hanging. I had tests projects and my stupid internet broke down. I got a computer that has an attitude.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I wouldn't have to take the ELA's and those stupid projects.

**Cloud Nine**

Groaning Ami flipped her pillow over her head as sunlight streamed into her room. _Another day of school, _Ami thought as she shaded her eyes from the glaring sun. Getting dressed the blue-haired girl ran a brush quickly through her short hair. Looking at herself in the tall mirror Ami wondered about Saturday. Why in heavens name did Zachary call her pretty? Was it to make Ami tell his father to let him off duty on volunteer or is just doing that to get one of her friend's attentions?

She could have just stood there and pondered on it forever. Sighing Ami got dressed in her uniform and shook her head disapprovingly at the very short skirt that went with her uniform. Serena loved the short skirt and the way Darien can't seem to take his eyes off her long, elegant legs when they bicker. Glancing at the clock above her bed Ami picked up her book bag and ran downstairs. Her mother was there flipping pancakes and making biscuits.

"Good morning, Ami. How are those headaches of yours? Did you take aspirin like I told you too?"

"Yeah Mom. Their gone. I have to go help the others wake up Sere before she makes us all late. Bye Mom!"

Picking up a biscuit Ami ran out of her apartment and towards the elevator. Whiling waiting for the elevator Ami devoured her biscuit and thought about those mysterious headaches that came on and off yesterday. Frustrated that she didn't know the answer Ami vowed that she would find the answer even if it meant cutting time off of her hangout time at the arcade with her friends. When the elevator door opened Ami saw only one occupant.

"Good morning Kusakabe-san. How are you today?" Ami asked the old woman almost 50 years her senior as she stepped into the elevator.

"I'm fine Ami. How about you? I heard that you have been having headaches on Sunday. You should go see the doctor. My son complained about headaches and look what happened to him," Kusakabe said with noticeable pain in her eyes.

Ami nodded but inside she shuddered. She did NOT have a brain tumor. It was too horrible to think about. She had her whole life ahead of her including her graduation next week and the prom in 2 days. Also she wanted to become a surgeon. So many things still left to do in her life she couldn't have brain tumor. It was just some stupid headaches.

Getting off at her stop Kusakabe bid Ami farewell and told her to have a good day. Ami smiled and said the same. Getting off at the 1st floor Ami walked out of the door and stopped long enough to bid the doorman 'good morning'. Walking out Ami pushed the matters of a possible brain tumor into the back of her mind. Moments later at Serena's house everybody even Tsukino-san was trying to wake Serena up.

"SERENA! Get your lazy ass up! It's 7:50 in the morning! We're going to be late! Did you hear me Odango?"

Groaning Serena said sleepily,"Don't call me Odango…"

Giggling Minako and Lita were trying very hard to contain their amusement as they snapped pictures of Serena in bed. It was a Kodak moment seeing elegant and gorgeous Serena Tsukino with her long legs sprawled all over the bed like a man watching football on TV would do on a sofa. Laughing quietly at all the chaos going on in the Tsukino household Ami watched content with just standing by the side. Rei was very angry right now. She was really going to blow. Stomping over to Serena's desk Rei picked up Serena's romance novels and started throwing them at Serena's head. That really woke her up.

"Rei! Those are expensive! I bought them with my allowance!"

"Then wake up you lazy pig!"

"Alright! I'm up!"

Muttering to herself, Serena got dressed in a jiffy and took a look at the clock.

"OH MY GOD! Its 7:58 and you guys didn't bother to tell me! I'm going to be late!"

Ami said,"Serena! Calm down! You're clock is 5 minutes ahead!"

Without comprehending what Ami had just said Serena rushed to the bathroom and got ready in a record time of 3 minutes. Running out the door Serena forgot something. Her precious lunch. Snickering Rei took Serena's lunch and stuffed it in her own knapsack.

"That'll show her about waking up late and punching me."

Sighing Ami shook her head. Rei always held grudges. Even when they were 2 days ago. Rei never forget and forgive. She hadn't even heard of the term.

**5 hours later-Lunch time!**

Plopping down underneath a sakura tree Ami tried to catch her breath. Thank god her friends did not have the same lunch that she did. Ami recalled what had happened during Chemistry.

_Flashback_

_Ami sat down in her seat in the back of the classroom near the window where she could see her lunch spot which was underneath a sakura tree. While looking out the window Ami start daydreaming about a certain person. While daydreaming she didn't realize Zachary sit right next to her until he said,"Hey gorgeous. I haven't seen you for a day. I miss your smile." Startled Ami whipped around. She blushed as she realized who was sitting next to her with a gorgeous mischievous smirk gracing his handsome features. _

_During the whole class Ami was nervous and at the same time on cloud nine. Zachary kept staring at her during the whole period not even hiding the fact that he was interested her. He also kept asking questions in chemistry which was his best subject until Nagoya-sensei snapped at him to let Ami tutor him on weekends. Ami was shocked that Nagoya-sensei had picked on her. When she suddenly realized Zachary's plan Ami was definitely miffed. _

_Whispering fiercely to the blond god sitting beside him with a smug smile on his face Ami said, "You planned this all along didn't you? You WANTED Nagoya-sensei to tell me to tutor you didn't you?" _

_Grinning innocently Zachary replied," Hey it isn't my fault. It's not my fault the boy population is retards not to notice you."_

_Blushing but still angry Ami turned away from him and concentrated on the lesson. When the bell rang Ami stood up abruptly and walked out still miffed at Zachary. When she was at her locker to put away her things and go to lunch Zachary and trapped her against her locker with his hands on both side of her head on the lockers behind her._

"_You okay Ames? I just wanted to see you on Sunday and afterschool instead of just Saturdays so I got into trouble on purpose. You okay?" Zachary looked down at her blushing face in concern. Then his face had turned emotionless and he had said,"Or don't you like me?"_

_Bewildered at why he would think that Ami blurted out,"No! I really like you…"Blushing at what she had just said Ami cleared her throat and said more calmly still blushing," I mean in a friendly way." _

_Looking amused Zachary had let her go reluctantly and when Ami was about to walk away Zachary had grabbed her and hauled her up to him and kissed her thoroughly. When he let her go Ami opened her eyes revealing shock and pleasure. Smirking and looking smug Zachary let her go casually and said," Wait for me at the front door today. I'll take you home. We'll go out for ice cream." _

_End Flashback_

Blushing and hugging her knees herself Ami sighed and smiled happily. She was on cloud nine. Today was such a good day. Zachary had asked her out. Smiling happily Ami did not see the dreary things in her false bright future.

A/N: The last sentence was a peek into the future. This story would be really sad. All the rest of the "Forever" stories will be when the group grows up. I'll give you a hint. Someone dies. If you want me to change it into a happy ending say so now.


End file.
